1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for engraving indicia on small workpieces in which an engraving scribe moves over the workpiece in the same direction as a stylus following the pattern which is to be engraved in greatly reduced form on the workpiece.
2. Prior Art Known to Applicant
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,287 discloses engraving apparatus and is acknowledged by applicant to be prior art, but only with respect to subject matter disclosed herein and not disclosed in the parent application hereto.